Holding Out
by forevatibette
Summary: Bette and Tina see how long they can withstand from sex. Who will crack first?


_Part One-_

Bette and Tina found themselves at the planet one Friday night, their friends had called them earlier in the night harassing them constantly until they agreed to meet them. Bette arrived back from the bar with two drinks in her hands 'Here you go baby' handing over a vodka and raspberry for Tina 'Not long until you can't have them at all so enjoy' she bent down whispering in her ear but not before kissing her on her cheek

'Thanks babe. Alice was just explaining how she apparently thinks you and I need to find more exciting ways to have sex' she laughed 'apparently she has the right to have her say because she's intruded on us'

Bette snipped a look across the table 'Fuck you Alice, our sex life is just perfect, thank you' Bette hated when Alice would discuss her and Tina's sex life. They had never been ones to flaunt themselves in public let alone discuss their love making with the group. Tina would normally laugh it off, Bette on the other hand would never let it get too far 'how about we discuss something a little more appropriate'

'Oh come on Bette, let me have my fun. I was just simply saying that—'

'Ah Alice, I don't think Bette wants to know' Dana excused noticing the look on Bette's face 'and what would you know? When was the last time you had sex?'

'Excuse me?- that's the pot calling the kettle black…or however it goes' Alice spun a look across at her friend, then back at Bette and Tina 'anyway…I bet you haven't even showed Tina your hot spot in the bathroom where you used to take the young new blood' Bette knew that Alice was drunk, it was the only time she ever brought up that sorted information 'Alice, I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up'

Tina took Bette's hand, communicating silently then grinned devilishly across at Alice 'as a matter of fact Al, that was one of the first places she showed me, along with the car park out the back and the backseat of her car'

Alice went quiet, she had never been given so much information in such a short time 'well well, Porter, never thought you had it in you. I wonder how you'd go holding out for a week then, seeing as Tina seems to think your sex life is steamy hot' Alice laughed

'We don't need to go without sex, unlike you' Bette chuckled taking a drink of her water, then looked across at Shane dancing closely with some brunette 'could you imagine Shane going without sex?' and with that laughter struck the table 'Oh god, as if' between the laughter

Tina whom was feeling a little tipsy by now began to unconsciously move her hand between Bette's thigh, Bette always took this as a sign that Tina was drunk and ready to go home, the blond smirking at Bette for approval, moving closer to her ear 'Take me home' she demanded

Bette smiled brightly 'I am so not taking advantage of you'

'Umm yes you are baby, your going to take me home and do naughty things to me'

Alice watched the two from across the table 'Oh my god! You are so not going home to have sex'

Bette wondered how on earth her friend could pick up on their actions 'Just worry about yourself' Bette stated before turning her attention back on Tina 'Baby, you wont remember it'

'Umm yes I will, I remember every time…every time you make me scream your name and when you do that thing to my neck that makes me so fucking wet for you. God baby, please take me home' she demanded, her orbs gazing innocently flickering at her lover 'I want to feel you on top of me' she whispered into Bette's ear

Tina's hot breath had Bette screaming inside, there was nothing more she wanted than to take her woman home and completely satisfy her but there had been many mornings where Tina would wake up with a hangover and with no memory of the activities the night before and for Bette that wasn't looking after her woman. It took everything in the brunettes power to refuse Tina 'Your so cute' she smiled, desperately trying to change the subject

Tina huffed 'Fine…I am going t hold out then' she exclaimed, loudly

'What?' Alice shoot a look across at her friend 'did you just say what I think you just said?'

'Yes Alice, I did. Bette refuses to take me home so I am holding out'

Bette knew for sure Tina was now past her limit 'Tee…baby…' trying to quieten her down

'No…You know what I think I may hold out all week' she laughed, causing Alice to burst out in laughter, Dana elbowing her sharply 'what do you think of that baby?'

'As if you could' Bette said under her breath, loud enough for Tina to hear, she smiled at Tina waiting for some banter back 'You heard me'

Dana looked worriedly at the two 'Umm Al, let's go dance' knowing that something was brewing between Bette and Tina and knew Alice would want nothing more than to be a part of the action. Alice continued to sit there and watch Bette and Tina 'Alice!' Dana shouted

'Geez, what? Annoyance much?'

'Lets go dance' pulling her up from the chair 'I need to find you something better to do'

Bette continues to gaze into Tina's hazel eyes, waiting for her to answer 'your so drunk' she teased 'come on, lets just go home and sleep?'

'You don't think I could hold out? I could hold out. I'll tell you something right now baby, your good but your not THAT good that I couldn't go a week without sex with you. I could find my inspiration somewhere else…okay maybe not somewhere else but you know what I mean' she giggled before feeling a rush of blood hit her head 'whoa'

'You okay honey?' knowing very well that it was time to go home 'your not feeling well now are you?' she knew Tina too well

'Mmm maybe not…baby can we go home?'

'No sex?' Bette joked

'No sex…sshh lets not tell the others we are going because I don't feel well' dropping her head on Bette's shoulder 'I love you' she smiled

'Okay Honey…Let's go' Helping the blond up from her chair 'none of this when your having my baby'

'Mmm I can't wait to have your baby…our family'

Bette took hold of Tina's hand, directing her to the door, then helping her into the car 'god Tee, I forgot how heavy you get when your drunk. Remind me next time okay?'

All Tina could manage was a small moan, her eyes began to shut as soon as Bette placed her gently in the seat 'here you go sweetie, let's go home'

As the sun began to shine brightly into their bedroom Tina began to open her eyes 'ahhh' feeling the burn of the sun 'shit' she cursed, trying desperately to look across at Bette 'mmm' rolling onto her side she noticed Bette was asleep on top of the bed, Tina was a little weary as Bette had never slept on top of bed. She let her fingers linger under the brunettes pyjama top, moving closer her lips sucked on the tender section of Bette's neck causing a loud but groggy moan 'morning baby' Tina added before continuing to devour her girlfriends neck, her fingertips reaching deeper down into Bette's pyjama pants but then Bette stoped Tina in her path, Tina was confused,…  
-Had they had a fight and Tina not remember?-

As her smile turned into a smirk, Bette turned over, facing Tina 'You are so busted' kissing her on the lips 'You put a hold on sex last night and I intend to follow by your rules and let you "hold out" on me for a week' she laughed

Tina was stunned, her mind raced mindlessly as to how on earth she would even think of saying that…then it came to her 'Alice…oh god…'

'Yep…and you were determined to prove that would hold out longer than me' Bette proudly stated, even though she knew herself it would be hard, knowing Tina would throw her some obstacles that would drive her wild 'You could back out but then I'd tell everyone'

'Oh shit up, I could and I will, you just wait and see. You will be begging for it before Monday, we have the entire weekend alone, remember?'

'Holly Fuck' Bette thought to herself 'this is going to be a long week…or weekend'

**_Part 2-_**

Her hazel eyes gazed heavily over her girlfriends remarkable brown body and as her eyes found themselves going lower she giggled like a teenager, causing the brunette too turn and shift her attention from getting dressed 'what on earth do you find comical?' she asked, already aware

'Hmm—' she mumbled, absent in her own thoughts, licking her lips with lust

Bette chuckled, moving closer to Tina and clicked her fingers in front of the blond 'hello…sweetie, are you with me?'

'Huh—Uhh—Yeah' coming back down to earth 'what did you say baby?'

Laughing hard, she repeated herself once more 'I asked—' positioning herself inches away from her girlfriends lips, her hands reaching along Tina's thighs 'what are you staring at?'

Feeling her arousal grow between her legs, Tina tried desperately to keep it under control and as she swallowed hard Bette moved her lips closer, slightly brushing over the tender spot of Tina's neck, nipping it softly 'Mmm— you taste so good'

Closing her eyes tightly, trying desperately to think of anything but the wetness between her legs and the growing frustration that was building up inside of her, Tina moaned loudly 'Bette' was all she could muster up

'Yes' her attention still on Tina's neck

Swallowing hard again 'Fuck you' she whispered

'Mmm okay, now…' moving her fingertips closer to Tina's centre 'are you giving in already?' she smiled, watching Tina swiftly shook her head 'is that a yes' moving her fingertips up to her jeans button, she smiled evilly 'Hmm?'

'No' she answered, Bette just making it out…

Bette pulled back quickly 'Okay then, I'll stop' laughing as she continued to get dressed, she herself wanted nothing more than to take Tina right there and pleasure her over and over again, thirsting every inch of her body but she was never one to back down, she had gone without sex before. There had been many times when Tina or herself would go away on business and they survived though those days, even though they made time over the phone or via webcam but Bette was persistent that she wouldn't be the one to cave and she knew Tina could only take so much so in her mind, she was already winning.

'Your fucking dead Porter' with the ache still strong Tina stood and walked out of the bedroom, taking one last look before leaving the room, she couldn't take any more of Bette's temptation for the morning but she began to devise her own evil scheme as to how to seduce one Bette Porter.

Bette and Tina had made plans to meet Alice, Dana and Shane at the Planet for breakfast, Tina however felt as if she had spent enough time there the night before and complained to Bette all the way there. Bette however just laughed corrigible at Tina and how amazingly cute she was when she was hung-over and complaining to go back to bed—even though she cared, Bette showed little attention.

They walked into the Planet which was more of a cafe by day and club by night. Their friend Marina owned and run the business, which worked in their favour when it came to birthdays and special events such as when Bette and Tina decided to have a commitment ceremony 2 years back.

Alice was first to see the two walked and she waved them down 'Hey you two, fancy seeing you at nine in the am. How you feeling there Tina?' looking at Tina who still had her sunglasses on 'wow, you really look like shit'

'Aww, thanks so much Al, as do you every day I see you' Tina bit back, sitting on the chair Bette had pulled out for her 'thanks baby'

Bette sat closely next to Tina, her arm around Tina, her thumb circling the centre of her back 'So Shane..where are you coming home from this morning?' she chuckled referring to the activities that she knew Shane would have been up to the night before

'Oh you know—Here and there' being vague 'But I was told that Tina was very intoxicated last night and put a hold on sex—I bet that lasted until you got her home Porter' she laughed— As did the rest of the table.

Tina looked across at Bette who was bitting her bottom lip, her eyes focusing on Tina's cleavage. The blonde smirked as she reached down under the table and rested her hand on Bette's inner thigh, squeezing it slightly then looked across at Shane 'my baby never takes advantage of a drunk woman, even though you guys tried to tell me she would' referring to the earlier years when they sat Tina down and filled her in on the routine that was called Bette Porter 'and she is and always will be the perfect gentle-woman' she chuckled

Alice noticed Bette was more focused on Tina's breasts than on the conversation 'Hey Porter… foods on the table, not down Tina's top'

Bette sharply turned her attention towards Alice 'Fuck off—I can do what I want and if I want to stare mindlessly then I can. It's a free world'

'Wow—Someone's frustrated' Alice added 'anyways…Shane fucked the new bartender—what was she like?' Alice asked her friend

As the conversation continued Tina, who professed herself as if she was interested in the conversation, she moved her hand higher up Bette's thigh, she watched Bette continue to bit her lip with anticipation then just as her index finger ran up and down Bette's clit though her clothes Bette moaned loudly, pressing down on the table

Everyone stopped and looked across at the brunette

Bette was unsure of what to say, Tina's hand was still rested on her centre, she needed an excuse and quick 'I—Umm—I need to use the bathroom excuse me' she coughed. Before getting up she looked across Tina who was grinning, removing the blonds hand Bette arose from her seat— she was drenched with desire. She leant down close to Tina 'your evil'

'Paybacks a bitch' she smirked 'want me to join you?' she whispered back

'What are you two whispering about?' Alice inquired

Dana slapped her friends arm 'Do you have to know everything?'

'Geez Dane…stop with the slapping' rubbing her arm 'and yes I do—I am inquisitive…Bette?'

Bette looked across the table at Alice 'that would be none of your fucking business' she answered, kissing Tina passionately on the lips before walking off the restroom, leaving Tina breathless and amazed, she wondered how on earth she could get the brunette in a situation where there was nothing else to do but leave her begging for the blond to make love to her— then it hit her 'Excuse me' she stood and walked into the back 'No-one around—Perfect' pushing the restroom door open and looked around

'Bette, sweetie, are you in here?'

'Tee—what are you doing in here?' Bette asked from the cubical

The blonde grinned 'come to make your day' walking closer to the cubical 'may I enter?'

'I did come in here to get away from your evilness' she admitted 'please don't tease me anymore baby…I can't take it' she begged as Tina opened up the swinging door, locking it after herself and walked closer to the brunette who stood as Tina got closer 'You are so sexy' Bette added

'Your flirtations are not going to get you out of this one baby— you are mine' running her hand up Bette's leg, nipping her neck with her teeth 'Mmm baby— tell me you want me' she demanded in an aroused tone, unbuttoning her girlfriends blouse 'your body drives me crazy and if you'd allow me I'll make you feel so good' licking her lips, running her fingers down Bette's naked front

The sensation of Tina's fingers was already too much for Bette to handle, closing her eyes she felt her centre yearning for her lovers touch, the thirst of Tina's tongue running down her body until reaching its final destination 'Ahh fuck me baby'

Tina was shocked—she had won 'are you letting me win?' she asked dipping her fingers down Bette's pants—not touching her just yet

'Mmm yes—Anything—just—Ahh Tee—Please'

Just as Tina was to enter her girlfriend she heard the restroom door creak open 'Shh' hushed the blond, not moving an inch

'Hello?' a familiar voice called out 'Bette—Tina'

A very irritated Bette sighed heavily 'Fuck Alice! I am going to fucking kill you' she called out from the cubical

'Oh shit, are you two?' Alice asked shocked 'Oh man this is too good'

Tina watched Bette button up her blouse, amused by the whole situation 'Babe, just let it go'

'Just wait until I tell the gang' Alice added before rushing out of the restroom

'I'm going to fucking kill her' Bette told Tina and she walked out of the cubical, fixing herself up

Tina sighed, she didn't find it that serious 'Baby, please don't worry about it' wrapping her arms around the brunette 'let's just go home and maybe go for a swim'

Bette pouted 'a naked swim?'

Tina laughed 'depending on if you are willing to cave again'

'Never'

'We'll see' Tina grinned

—-

**_Part 3-_**

Her hazel eyes trailed down her lovers body, she shivered—her heart beating faster, her centre dripping like a leaking tap. She closed her eyes and imagined her fingers drenched in Tina's juices, she craved for the blond and it was becoming a struggle to contain herself—temptation was too strong—her body was glistering as the sun hit her milky white skin

Tina smirked devishly from the pool 'care to join me?'

Her sweet husky voice broke Bette out of her arousing thoughts, opening her eyes 'Ah… No…' she mumbled, diverting her eyes

'Oh you scared Porter?' Tina challenged 'what's the worst that could happen?' teasing her lover, she had Bette right where she wanted her

'You and I both know the answer to that'

'Well you could just give up right now and let me win? I won't tell anyone' as she began to untie the top of her black bra 'Hmm?'

'What are you doing?'

'You know how much I enjoy swimming naked'

Bette shook her head fearfully 'that's cheating…you can't do that'

Tina looked at her girlfriend curiously 'Yeah, how so baby? I am in our pool…alone…no-one is going to see me, what is so wrong with that?'

_Ache…ache….drip…drip…._

Tina swam over to the side of the pool, reaching her hand up to Bette, enticing her more..she could hear Bette's heart race with excitement. Bette smiled as she moved slowly towards the blond, she knew that sedative look anywhere 'You are so bad' she chuckled

'But you love me for it…Now get your sexy arse in here now'

Bette felt her pocket vibrate, it was her mobile. Tina gave her a knowing look, Bette smiled 'saved by the bell' Lifting her phone out she sighed 'It's James' looking at Tina

'Answer it… I know you want too' Tina winked

'James, this better be fucking important, it's the weekend' looking across at Tina who ran her fingers over her breasts, teasing the brunette

_'I'm sorry Bette but I am calling for a really good reason'_

'Okay, well go on'

_'I just got a call—the artwork for the Steps to Glore show has been shipped to the warehouse, not the gallery and they need your signature'_

The blonde started to moan, Bette was finding it incredibly hard to listen to James when her girlfriend was fucking herself in their pool 'James, can you hold on a minute' she placed her hand over the receiver 'you are such the cheater—so not allowed'

Tina grinned 'you have to go to the gallery, don't you?'

Bette nodded

'and me teasing you…not helping the situation?'

Bette smirked 'are you serious? You are driving me crazy'

'Are you wet?' she asked gleeful

Bette nodded again

Tina chuckled 'I'll be good'

Bette mouthed _thank you_ to Tina as she put the phone back up to her ear 'Sorry James—I'll be there in about thirty minutes'

_'No problem—I'll meet you there. Sorry again'_

'Not your fault, fucking movers. Thanks James' Bette sighed heavily 'I'm sorry baby'

'Just as long as you aren't too long, maybe I'll come with you' she suggested with a smirk on her face 'for company'

Bette laughed 'As If Tee, you would be too distracting. After seeing you…mmm— it's all I will be able to think about' closing her eyes

She frowned 'fine, I'll just stay here—Alone in this big house— maybe run a bath—'

'Fuck you' she cursed 'I knew when I meet you that you weren't so innocent'

'All this is your fault'

'Mine?'

'Yep.. you could just cave and award me the winner'

'No way'

'You don't get laid then' the blonde added 'do you have to go in now?'

'If the show wasn't on Monday then I would hold this off until tomorrow' Bette leant down, stroking Tina's cheek 'Promise I won't be long' she gazed into those adoring eyes, kissing her 'I love you'

'Love you more sweetie'

'And Behave' grinning 'No funny business, I'll know if you do'

Tina pushed herself back 'Go already— I want you back home'

The brunette sat at her desk, rubbing her eyes. She smiled, imagining her girlfriend at home and how she spoke about having a bath, imagining her wash her long sexy legs, wishing she was the soap 'fuck' she gasped at the thought 'Get your head out into your work' she pushed herself

_'Bette, you have a call on line one'_

'Thanks James' Bette pressed line one 'Bette Porter speaking'

Silence

'Hello' she could just make out some heavy breathing, she wondered if they were moans 'Is there anyone there?'

'I'm so wet and am craving you so fucking much' the husky voice answered

Hearing that familiar voice, her arousal struck a new high, her centre aching, she loved when Tina took control and became more confident 'can I help?' Bette asked

'I'd like to hope so' sitting on the bed grinning with delight

Bette sat back in her chair 'what are you wearing?'

Tina looked down at herself 'what makes you think I am wearing something?'

'Fuck' Bette gasped with excitement 'I wish I was between your legs right now'

Tina became breathless, squirming restlessly on the bed 'don't say that too me'

'You are close to touching yourself aren't you. Paybacks a bitch, isn't it? I think you should imagine me between your legs, using my tongue…entering you…flickering' Bette could almost taste her girlfriend, their connection flowed though the line

Tina moaned loudly 'that's breaking the rules and I called you up to tease you'

Bette laughed 'Oh trust me baby, imagining you there naked on our bed is making me go insane and I promise it wont be breaking the rules'

'Just come home' she demanded 'as soon as possible… I cave okay…you win…' she spoke quickly 'Please?' she begged

'I'll be home in 20 minutes, do not move—and baby?'

'Mm yeah?' getting easily distracted by Bette's tone and imaging her

'I knew Id win..I always win'

'So competitive Porter but if you sprout too much I might change my mind so get your sexy arse home and fuck me'

'You don't have to tell me twice, Love you baby'

'Mm love you too'

**_Part 4-_**

Bette arrived home as promised— Right on time. Her mind was going wild with thoughts of her blond girlfriend at home, in their bed— Naked, there was nothing better than coming home to that.

The brunette placed her bag on the couch 'Baby, I'm home.. You better still be in bed naked or I'll punish you'

'Bette, I am in the kitchen' Tina called out

'The kitchen.. what the fuck' she asked herself as she made her way to the kitchen, Tina standing at the kitchen table and as she got further in the door she realised they were not alone 'Alice' she exclaimed 'what are you doing here?'

'Hi Baby' Tina broke out in laugher 'Alice stopped by to see how our weekend without sex was going' smirking, knowing what exactly Bette was thinking and knowing once again they had been interrupted by the blond 'isn't that nice'

'Alice— Get the fuck out' she yelled

Alice turned to Bette 'Geez, someone is sexually annoyed, go take a cold shower' she chuckled

Bette glared at her friend 'Your damn right I am, now go'

'Nah, I think I'll just stay here and watch some television… You guys told me I was at home here, remember?'

'Not now!'

'Bette' Tina smiled, some-what enjoying the entertainment

'No Tee— You caved and—' looking at Alice 'I just want to spend time with you' she spoke quietly 'Tell her to leave' she whined desperately

Alice laughed 'desperate much'

'Annoying much'

'Guys' Tina intervened 'enough' it was like separating two children when they started like this

Bette sighed 'Alice… will you please leave?'

'Why'

'I am not asking nicely again'

'Tell me why you want me to leave and I will' she smirked, enjoying every moment of this 'Come on Porter, out with it'

The brunette was never one to discuss her sexual relationship with anyone but Tina, as far as she was concerned it was no one else's business but her and her partners. She looked at Tina then back at Alice 'I hate you'

'Meh, I can live with that—I got a very happy welcome from Tina' she bragged

'Alice' Bette warned

As much as Tina was enjoying the childish banter between her partner and friend, she was highly aroused. Tina had scared the blonde as she was expecting Bette to be the one coming though the door, she had arranged something special until it was wasted on Alice, then after the complete embarrassment of being caught half naked by Alice, Tina was more than ready to lay claim to Bette 'and I thought you were Bette' her face went red 'and if you must know we are planning a special night. I am treating Bette to her favourite meal' she winked at the brunette, causing her to squirm

An excited Bette just stared mindlessly into Tina's eyes

Alice looked at both her friends 'Okay, I know what you mean by that. I am not stupid' Alice was talking to two walls 'Guys, please stop eye-fucking each other'

'Go then' not taking her eyes of Tina 'you know the way out and don't let the door hit you'

Tina laughed

'Yuck—you win' Alice stood up 'I'm going'

Silence from both Bette and Tina

'Are you at least going to say goodbye to me?— No? Okay fine' Alice stood, picking up her bag 'Don't bother calling me when you guys are done because I won't answer' she spoke matter-of-factly before making her exist.

Bette smiled as she walked closer to Tina, wrapping her arms around her waist 'I thought she'd never leave' passionately pressing her lips on her loves, moaning at the slightest touch, Bette broke away 'you are so fucking sexy'

Tina reached around and latched onto Bette's hands, leading her towards their bedroom, stumbling over their removed garments of clothing 'you are suppose to be leading the way Tee' Bette laughed. Tina unable to control her urges, such lust and desire in her eyes, something Bette hadn't seen in a long time, she was like a wild animal ready to pounce.

As they reached their bedroom Bette carefully placed her partner on the end of the bed 'Lay down' she whispered in her ear, her hot breath gave Tina the chills but her centre was on fire, throbbing with hunger. The blond did as she was told as she laid backwards, moaning with delight 'I thought you won'

Bette began to kiss up Tina's legs 'mmm I did and this is what I want' nibbling Tina's inner thighs. She stopped and grinned as she watched Tina squirm, gripping the sheets beneath her 'tell me what you want' Bette demanded, licking her way further up Tina's thigh, getting closer to her glistering centre until she asked again 'Tell me baby' Tina began to mutter a few words, Bette was finding it amusing and highly arousing 'what's that Tee, you want me to stop?'

'Fuck no' she shouted 'I—I—I'

'You what?'

Tina swallowed hard, finding it hard to comprehend a word, let alone a sentence 'just god damn it' she screamed, loud enough the neighbours would have been able to hear 'please' she begged

The brunette didn't need much more encouragement, entering Tina while her hands moved up her lover's body, massaging her breasts. Tina's desperate body began to contract with every flick of Bette's magical tongue as she pressed it in deeper, causing Tina to let out a burst of ecstasy, gripping onto Bette's hand and the pillow above her head but she wanted more—she wanted all of Bette.

'Come here' Tina pulled Bette up her body, kissing her furiously—tasting herself on Bette's lips—entering Bette's wet, dripping centre finding her sensitive spot. Bette began to attack Tina's neck, just below her ear, knowing it drove her crazy and as she continued she entered Tina.

Licking…Sucking…Craving for release

Forcing her eyes open, Bette pressed further up her girlfriend, both moaning with pleasure— feeling the orgasm take over their bodies as they both began to jerk. Tina took hold of the back of Bette's neck, pulling her closer— opening her eyes as they both mirrored each other until they both came together in a flood of bliss and happiness— both Bette and Tina breathless but yet very satisfied.

Tina looked across at Bette, unable to speak. Bette had literally taken the words out of her mouth, all she could do was groan

Bette laughed, kissing Tina's breast 'you are so wild' she exclaimed, brushing the hair out of Tina's face, outlining her lips 'Missed you'

Tina smiled

'You okay?' knowing she was more than okay 'you look a little— unsatisfied, maybe I should try again?' lacing her fingers down Tina's naked stomach

Tina's centre was still throbbing 'Unsatisfied— Are you kidding me?' Tina jumped on Bette, locking her hands above her head as she began to leave love marks down her front 'now you've been marked' she laughed, before moving her mouth to Bette's ear 'that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had so be proud'

'I see someone has their second wind'

Tina laughed, tenderly holding her gaze with Bette, sharing a moment before Tina frowned 'You know you can't tell anyone I caved right?'

'Yeah right, I am telling everyone you have less control than the 'almighty Bette Porter', you are so going down' she threatened, referring to one of the nicknames Alice has branded her with 'and I do mean everyone'

'Are you challenging me— Again?'

'Maybe'

Tina's eyes wondered 'Um'

'Nah' they said in unison—laughing

They spent the rest of the weekend at home and the higher percentage of that was spent in their bedroom, making love over and over again— Reclaiming each other again and again, ignoring the door and their phone ringing. Knowing that they only needed one another to feel blissful, fortunate and fulfilled….

**_THE END_**


End file.
